Comfort From an Unexpected Friend
by GoldenMyth
Summary: Kurogane-sensei had finally snapped, and Fai-sensei is depressed about it. Everyone should've seen the day coming, but nobody would have guessed that a complete stranger would comfort Fai-sensei. Or is he really a stranger...?


Rain dampened the ground and air in Japan. The gloomy weather matched the emotions of a certain young man on the swings, sullenly nursing a bruise on his cheek. Fai Flourite had whittled away the last of Kurogane's patience, and he regretted putting that ridiculous rubber snake in his boxers. 'Why do I have to be such a fool?' he thought sadly. Nobody reached out to him, they just strolled past. And he was okay with it. 'I deserve the pain...'

"Excuse me. May I sit here?" asked a familiar voice. Fai knew he heard it before; he just couldn't place his finger on where. Maybe in a class? Or maybe he heard it at the store or something... "Hello? You still with me?"

Fai shook his head. "I'm fine. You can sit, um..."

The person laughed as they sat next to him. "I suppose you can call me 'Tsubasa'." Wings, huh?

"I'm Fai..."

There was a grin in the person's voice. "Really? I have a friend with the same name." Fai raised his eyebrow. 'Fai' was not a very common name. "Do you mind if I call you Fai-san?" Fai-san... That had a nice ring to it.

"No, I don't mind," he murmured.

The young boy, he narrowed it down to, hesitated. "Ano... You look kind of sad... Is something wrong?" Fai said nothing. "You can tell me, Fai-san. I won't laugh. I promise. And I never break promises, ever."

The chemistry teacher sighed. He realized the kid would keep prying if he didn't. "I made my... co-worker, Kurogane, mad at me. I think he hates me now." Was it just him or did the boy wince when he heard Kurogane's name?

"Of course not!" Fai jumped at Tsubasa's outburst. "Ah. Gomenasai. But, it's just that, Kurogane-san couldn't hate you. He's your friend. The Fai I'm friends with thought that this man he bothered hated him, just like you. But that man couldn't imagine being without Fai-san. Your Kurogane-san would definitely give up an arm for you."

Fai raised his eyebrow. "His arm? Isn't that highly unlikely, Tsubasa-kun?" he muttered, uncharacteristically skeptical.

Tsubasa chuckled. "Not at all. If you were in danger, he'd jump right in to save you. Kurogane-san lives to protect those he cares about, like you. Just give it time; he'll open up to you. Trust me." How did this kid know so much about Kurogane?

Just then another voice rang out. One that Fai recognized right away. "Syaoran-kun! We're leaving now!" His own. What was that about Syaoran?

"Coming! Fai-san!" Tsubasa stood to his feet and stopped. Without looking at Fai, he said, "And also, Kurogane-san wouldn't think of you any differently if he knew of your past." This time Fai jerked his head up.

"How do you- Oh, my..." Standing in front of him, were a smiling group of people he definitely knew. Syaoran, the white Mokona, Kurogane, and his own mirror-self. Syaoran, AKA Tsubasa whispered a little to his friends and they waved cheerfully. The other Fai made a gleeful "Hyuu~!", the Mokona bounced around like it usually did, and Kurogane just smirked knowingly with his arms crossed. Wait, hold on. Was his arm shining? Yes, it was definitely made of metal. Did this Kurogane really give his arm for his Fai?

"Other me!" Fai's attention turned to his widely grinning other. "Kuro-tan can't hate you! Fai-chan is too charming!" Kurogane seethed.

"Why you! If we weren't leaving now I'd slice you in half!" The chemistry teacher flinched, but his reflection giggled like a madman.

Syaoran sighed at the two men. "Mokona's ready to go, you guys," he said. The men paused and stared at the white bun. The chemistry teacher gasped as it jumped in the air and grew wings.

"Mokona Modoki is totally excited!" it chirped! "Ka... puuuuu!" Mokona's mouth suddenly opened up real wide. The three males began to glow.

Syaoran was the first to be sucked into the bun's mouth, but not after saying goodbye. A smirk crossing his face once more, Kurogane let himself be 'eaten' by Mokona. Fai was the last one to go.

"Other me." Fai stared at his smiley counterpart. "Don't hide your feelings from others. It will only end up hurting them. But share them with friends, and they'll surely help you. And protect your brother. As much of a pain he is sometimes, you never know how precious your twin is until he's gone. I made those mistakes myself, and I don't want you doing them as well. But," He winked, "To torment your Kuro-pipi, call him Big Doggy! And then run for your life!" With that said, he flew up into Mokona's mouth, and they were gone.

_The rain stopped._

Fai subconsciously hopped off of the swing set and registered what he had just witnessed.

"There he is!" Fai stiffened. Was that Syaoran?

"Fai-sensei! We were looking for you everywhere!" He spun around to see his students Syaoran, Syaoron, Sakura, Watanuki, Doumeki, Himawari, both the Mokonas, Headmaster Yuuko, his brother Yuui, and... and...

"Kurogane..." Fai breathed. The short-tempered gym teacher stood beside the rest of the gang.

Sakura and Yuui nudged Kurogane forward and stepped back. He took it from there and walked right up to the silly chemistry teacher. He glanced at the bruise on Fai's cheek. "You all right?" he mumbled. Fai numbly nodded his head. Kurogane's eyes fell to the ground. "Listen, Fai. I was in a bad mood when you did that. I just learned that one of my friends back home had cancer. So I wasn't in the mood for stupid tricks. I... I'm sorry..." Fai lost all feeling in his body. His arms trembled at his sides.

"Fai-sensei? Are you all right?" Syaoran asked worriedly, stepping up next to the gym teacher. Something twinkled in Fai's eyes just before he yanked the surprised two into a bear hug.

"I'M JUST FINE!"

The Mokonas cheered and jumped in, somehow dragging everyone else. "GROUP HUG!" they chorused.

_The sun broke out of the clouds._


End file.
